The present invention relates to a method for recording and reproducing video information such as a time-varying image to be carried out by using an optical information recording medium, for example, an optical disk capable of carrying out recording, reproduction, and erasing. The present invention also relates to an optical information recording and reproducing apparatus such as an optical disk player or recorder to be used to carry out the method.
Conventionally, a video tape recorder has been used to edit images recorded on a video tape. But the VCR has no random access function and rise time is required and as such it is necessary to set a pre-roll period of time to images. Thus, it takes a very long time to edit images. In order to reproduce images recorded on the video tape by reproducing the same image repeatedly in an editing operation, a video tape becomes worn because the video tape travels in contact with a reproducing head.
In order to solve this disadvantage, instead of the VCR, an optical disk device having a random access function and a specific reproducing function such as a slow reproduction or a fast reproduction is used to edit images frame by frame or to simulate an edited result. According to this method, since an optical head does not contact an optical disk, the recording medium is not worn.
However, in editing images by means of the optical disk device, a track address recorded on the optical disk is used as the information for discriminating images from each other. Therefore, unlike a time code which is used as the information for discriminating images from each other in the VCR, an operator finds an editing operation by means of a VCR more difficult than an editing operation by means of the optical disk. That is, in a normal video editing operation, the operator memorizes the time code expressed by a "0 minute 0 second 01 frame" displayed in the image of the original tape in relation thereto and finds it easier to perform an editing operation based on the time code than based on the track address. Further, in order to keep a series of edited images under a certain period of time, it is necessary to detect the period of time which is spent by each scene during the editing operation. In editing images by means of the VCR, it is easy for the operator to detect the period of time which is spent by each scene because the time code attached to the image of the VCR is used as the information for discriminating images from each other. However, in editing an image by means of the optical disk, it is difficult for the operator to detect the period of time which is spent by each scene because the track address is used.
According to another method for editing images, a "1" address is fixed in a "0 minute 0 second 01 frame" by a fixed converting method and is converted into time indication of increasing frames by one frame for one track. According to this method, the relationship between a track address and an image information address remain fixed in a disk comprising a read-only memory. Therefore, no problems occur when the image information address is converted into the track address based on fixed information. But if this method is utilized by a disk of additional writing type or rewriting type in recording or reproducing image information, merely the conversion of the image information address into the track address will lead to a disadvantage. For example, if images of a plurality of video tapes are recorded on an optical disk or required images of a series of image information are selectively recorded on the optical disk according to the conventional method of editing time-varying images by means of the VCR, the time codes of images are discontinuous and as such, the relationship between the track address of the optical disk and the time code indicating recorded image information address becomes unconstant. Therefore, it is unknown which time code corresponds to which track address, which makes it difficult to edit images.